JonTronShow
Jonathan Aryan "Jon" Jafari (born ), known by his YouTube username JonTron, is an American video game reviewer most known for his reviews of retro, odd or bad video games and movies. Biography Before Jon started JonTron on 2010, he had a vlogging channel in 2006, but later went inactive in 2007; to this day, the channel has still not been identified. Later, Jon created the "JonTron" channel on August 31, 2010 with his 2-part review of Daikatana, under the alias JonTron, usually posting videos on YouTube and/or Normalboots.com. Since then, his videos have been refined, as well as an upgraded in production values. On July 18, 2012, he and Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson started a new shared gameplay channel named Game Grumps. However, after about a year of working on Game Grumps, he eventually quit to return to his YouTube channel, and was replaced by Danny "Sexbang" Avidan as Arin's cohost. In March 2017 Jon had a livestream debate on twitch with another Youtuber Destiny. Before the debate Jon had been expressing his views on the current political climate on twitter, when Destiny invited him to the stream. Jon was very strong and open about his views leading to him getting a lote of hate as many people did not agree with him. He lost a lot of sponsors as well as posted two (but now deleted) videos. One was his reponse to the whole incident while the other was a Q&A. In the Q&A Jon mentioned that he would be taking a break for a few months. As of August 26th, he has returned to uploading videos. Jacques Jacques is the name of Jon's robotic bird (Green Cheeked Conure) who assists Jon in filming his videos or, in most cases, criticizes Jon. He spent a brief period of time fighting in a war of unknown origins. Jacques, being a cybernetic bird, is equipped with lasers in his eyes, a teleporter, and the ability to morph into a falcon; he also has the ability to reconstruct himself after an accidental death occurs, whether by a self-given paradox or his lasers being reflected back at him by Jon over a copy of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, which is a horrendous game in Jon's point of view. Malkovich Malkovich's relation to Jon is unknown, and not much is known about him in general, although he seems to be of Slavic origins based on his "accent". However, he has starred in both of his public access television show, which Jon had displayed on his main channel. In Malkovich's Gaming Game Show, it is revealed that Jon had been impersonating Malkovich to keep him protected while he was in stasis in the Himalayas. He is also revealed to somehow be the key to the human race's victory in the war with the Randors. Game Grumps In mid 2012, Jon and his friend Arin Hanson started a joint gameplay channel where they played games that were typically less than par. This was inspired by "Continue?", another show on Normalboots.com. This channel was widely loved by both fans of Jon's original channel and Arin's animation channel, Egoraptor. Jon's run on Game Grumps lasted almost a year until, in June 2013, he left Game Grumps at the request of his fans to continue work on his original channel. Soon after he left, he was replaced by Danny Sexbang, one of the members of YouTube channel NinjaSexParty, who currently works as Arin's cogamer, and a part of the Steam Train, another group on the channel consisting of Danny, Ross "RubberRoss" O'Donovan, and occasionally by Arin himself. Whether he will return to work with the guys again is unknown. Personality Jon is known for his quirky personality, never really taking anything seriously until the situation calls for it. He's also known to have a bit of a temper, usually shown when playing any anger-inducing games. List of Episodes * Daikatana (N64) * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness (PS1) * Top 10 Mario Party Mini-Games * Top 10 Boss Battles In Games * Joe and Mac (SNES) * Top 10 Mario Kart Tracks * Sonic R (Sega Saturn) * Top 6 Scariest Things In Gaming * Top 6 Worst Bosses * Dino City (SNES) * My Sims Kingdom (Wii) Feat. PeanutButterGamer * Castlevania Adventures (Gameboy) * Top 10 Nintendo Overworlds * Mighty Max (SNES) * Starfox Adventures (Gamecube) * Monster Bash Starring Jonny Dash! (DOS) * Aquaman: The Battle for Atlantis (Gamecube) * Monster Party (NES) * Bubsy Games (SNES, PS1) * Star Wars: Kinect (XBox 360) feat. The Completionist * Top 10 Most Necessary Sequels * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (XBox 360) * Birdemic: Shock and Terror! (Film) * King's Quest 4 (DOS) * Birdemic: Shock and Terror! (Film) * Continue? & JonTron: Drunkstravaganza! * Hercules Games (DOS, NES, Gameboy, PS1, Genesis, SNES) * Goosebumps! (TV Series) * Home Alone Games (NES, SNES, PS1, Genesis) * Bootleg Pokémon Games (NES, SNES, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advance) * Foodfight! (Film) Feat. Continue? * Conan the Barbarian (Commodore 64, DOS, NES, Xbox 360) * Takeshi's Challenge (Famicom) * California Games (NES, DOS) * Titenic (Typo is in the game's name) (NES) * Japanese Shoot 'Em Ups (Master System, Genesis, PS1, Sega CD, NES) * Clock Tower (SNES) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV Series) * Plug and Play Consoles * The Zoo Race (PC) * Barbie Games * JonTron's StarCade * Titanic: The Legend Continues * Food Games * A Talking Cat!?! (Film) * The Skateboard Kid (Film) * Disney Bootlegs * Christmas with the kranks * The weird world of PSA's * Love Is Like Drugs - ft. Schmoyo * Vanilla Ice: Cool as Ice Trivia * He was born and raised in Rancho Palos Verdes, in Los Angeles County, California, and currently resides in Manhattan, New York City. * He is of Iranian and Hungarian descent. * In 2003, he created a Newgrounds account named "BirdmanXZ6" where he posted 5 animations depicting anthropomorphic onions. In 2006, he created a Youtube channel under the same name. * He was going to make a cameo in the game Yooka-Laylee by voicing a minor character, but his voicework was later dropped due to the debate incident. * He is assumed to be a fan of the Philidelphia Flyers hockey team due to the fact he has stuff bearing their logo in his videos. Jon Jafari Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers